The Start of a War
by Militaily Cattail
Summary: A ragtag army of plants has defended Suburbia for years. Now, when L.E.A.F. comes, three of its members embark on the ultimate journey to help end the zombie threat. Prequel to AOW and the Gen 1 stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Let it Begin**

 **Chapter 1**

I'm literally the _last_ plant you want on a top secret operation to spy on the zombies. My name is Doug. I'm a repeater, and the biggest coward you'll ever find. There's no way that _I_ was chosen to lead the operation, and not a plant like Peas or Daniel.

I live in Suburbia, a huge city with forests on every side, and plenty of buildings. For years we lived side-by-side with the humans, all of us living in peace. Then, Doctor Francis George left Suburbia. He was a nice man, obsessed with achieving immortality. He and his genetically cloned son, Edgar, left Suburbia because Francis was supposedly killing off humans.

Francis achieved half his goal. He figured out how to trap souls in mindless corpses, who yearn for the taste of brains. These corpses, which we call zombies, killed many people before we plants figured out how to stop them. The peace was at an end.

It had been many years since Francis had left, and I was one of the first to fight. Me, Daniel, Sunny and Rodger, a repeater, sunflower, and chomper, respectively, had to fight first. Rodger led us to many victories, and our numbers grew. Soon, we had held Suburbia for five years. Then, everything changed.

Three years ago we were holding off an attack with the most giga gargantuars I had ever seen. They stormed the front lines, killing dozens of plants. We retreated as they destroyed houses, wreaking havoc. Luckily all the humans remained in the most secure area. We fought again the next day, and almost suffered another defeat.

But then Peas came. The only peashooter I had ever seen. He appeared as if sent by the heavens to save us. The fight was long, taking three whole days. And as we finally drove the gargantuars out, Rodger died, leaving us weak and vulnerable. We had no leader. That was only until a couple plants convinced Peas to be leader, and he really didn't want to be. But he complied. And for two years Peas has led us, unopposed. Until now.

It was all innocent enough. I was sitting on a bench outside. Peas, Daniel, and the other plants were inside the house, having a victory party. Sunny was singing her second version of "Shake it off," and that's just today. Most of the plants tell her to shut up, but she won't. At least until Peas tells her to. Then she's as tight as a clam.

Oh, yeah. Before anything else, you're probably wondering how I'm writing this down. Someone gave me a magical book that I can put my thoughts in when I feel like it. This is my first time trying it, so yeah. I'm currently holding the book and watching as letters magically appear, amazed at this useless magic someone wasted their time on. But whatever. The funny thing is, when I try to look at a previous page, the book won't let me. Maybe it has to be completed first or something. Man, this is a long paragraph.

As I'm sitting on the bench writing or thinking this, not sure which, I see two agent peas and an ice pea approach the house. Picking up my book, I run inside the house and start to shout.

"THERE ARE VISITORS HERE!"

Everyone stopped partying. Sunny was still singing, but otherwise all was quiet. Then, the door opened, and the ice pea came inside. The agent peas blocked the door, which made no sense since there's another door going to the backyard. The ice pea looked at all of us and proclaimed:

"I am general Frost from L.E.A.F., a plant organization we have founded. Recent reports show that this base has plants that could be valuable to the L.E.A.F. cause. We encourage you to join us, and help us fight the zombies and defeat them once and for all."

Peas stepped forward and was obviously thinking hard. Then he found an answer.

"What makes joining this "L.E.A.F." cause so worth it? If you help us by providing reinforcements or supplies, I get it. But why do we join if neither of those things have been promised? And, speaking of which, what does L.E.A.F. do?"

The ice pea glared at Peas. But Peas was just looking at her with a quizzical expression. He wasn't backing down. The ice pea finally withdrew and then proceeded to ask,

"Where is your leader? Perhaps I should discuss this in private with him instead of with plants like you."

Peas was laughing. "Our leader is the plant you just dissed, and that means it's me."

It was hard to tell which was more hilarious. Peas' response, or the ice pea's look of horror. She immediately backed up and composed herself, even though we all knew she wasn't ready to deal with Peas. Peas turned around and gestured for us to follow him up the stairs.

"We'll discuss it. You will wait here."

The ice pea flinched. It was funny. A minute ago she had all the power. But you can't beat Peas. I hoped that Peas really thought about this, and me and Sunny were the last to head up the stairs. As I glanced back at General Frost, she was sitting in a chair with a terrified expression. Maybe joining L.E.A.F. was the right thing to do. But was the ice pea terrified of us, or our answer?

In the loft, we all sat down wherever we could. Silence was hanging in the air. Daniel cleared his throat and began.

"So what do we do? Take a vote?"

Peas nodded gravely. I think we both knew what would happen. Daniel found a clipboard with a piece of paper on it and passed it around, after he voted himself. Each plant would put a tally mark next to their vote, and the highest score wins. As it was passed to Sunny, who was next to me, she seemed to have a sad expression. When I looked at the clipboard I was shocked. As I voted, all the plants that had voted before me, except Sunny, had chosen no. I put down a yes as I voted. Who knows what will happen now? I suspected it from the beginning, but the "no" option was two off of majority. When the clipboard got to Peas to announce the results, I was really nervous.

"The votes are in. The decision has been made. Currently, the votes are tied."

Some plants gasped. This had never happened before. I realized that with the three casualties from our victory, the votes _couldn't_ be tied. Peas hadn't voted yet. He was probably doing this for dramatic effect.

"So with my vote, the answer is yes. We will join L.E.A.F."

Most plants were confused. Wait a minute, I thought. There's no way that after me only _one_ plant voted for "no" after me. Is there? Or is something not right here?

"Wait a minute, Peas!" Daniel shouted. "Can we see the results?"

Peas smirked as Daniel read the results. He counted each vote. There were exactly forty-seven votes. The exact number of plants left. Daniel glared at no particular plant as Peas took the clipboard back.

When we went back down, the agent peas were gone. The ice pea was still sitting at the table. When we told her the news, she smiled wide.

"Thank you for joining. Before I leave, there's one more thing." She pointed at me. "I need him to lead a squad of three on a mission for L.E.A.F."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Was anyone _not_ surprised? I don't know. Probably not. But seriously, why?

Everyone looked at me. I held my ground. For now. I don't know what this plant's problem is, and I'm not gonna take it.

Frost, seeing our reactions, raised an eyebrow.

"So, repeater. What's your name?"

"Doug. Doug Cartus."

The plant nodded. Then she looked at Daniel.

"Your name?"

Daniel didn't reply. He just eyed her suspiciously. Daniel definitely didn't want to answer her. He then looked around at us. He looked at Peas. Peas nodded. Sighing in defeat, Daniel finally replied.

"Daniel."

The snow pea was not satisfied. She then cleared her throat. I cringed. At least the attention wasn't on me anymore.

"Daniel Kilithus."

Frost smiled.

"Finally. Now, we need one more volunteer for the mission."

Wait, what? Daniel didn't volunteer! And we don't work together. End of story. Panicking a little, ok, a lot, I looked to see who would be crazy enough to do this.

"I'm in."

Sunny was standing, determined. But, wait, so was Peas! Both of them want to go? Why?

Frost eyed Peas cooly.

"Sit down, peashooter. The sunflower can go."

"Now, wait a minute. Daniel didn't volunteer. Does he even want to go? Probably not! You aren't in charge here, Frost. I don't care if you come from some fancy organization! You aren't deciding-"

I cut myself off. I was blabbing. I really wanted Peas to come. Sunny? I don't know her very well. But if she comes, I'm bringing Peas, cuz there's no way that I'm going to listen to all her variations of "Call Me Maybe" on this trip. Either way, Peas is coming. Hopefully.

Frost was startled. So was everyone else.

"What?"

Daniel finally cleared his throat.

"Look Doug. If you want to go on this mission, that's fine. But there's no way you're getting me to do it too. I don't care what happens, as long as I do my job. And I do it best right here."

"Well then, Daniel. You just volunteered to be leader while I'm gone. Just don't mess everything up, ok?"

Why do all of us say stuff that makes everyone else speechless? And Peas nailed it. Frost was furious. Daniel was shocked. Sunny looked like she was going to faint.

And I had all these thoughts in a split-second before fainting myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Awakening on a bench in the middle of nowhere wasn't the worst part. No. It was the fact that I was on a mission for this "L.E.A.F." thing, and I had been dragged somewhere outside Suburbia without my consent. Good job, guys.

Then I realized that Peas and Sunny weren't anywhere near me. Where were they? Looking around, my head started to hurt. Then, a blur flashed by me. I saw an ice pea, Daniel fighting zombies, Sunny incinerating a building, and a grave marked "Peas". Flying back by some force, I hit the ground, hard. A huge robot stood over me. It was ginormous. Its eyes were glaring at me with yellow hate. Then the eyes turned red, and I was burnt to death by a giant fireball. The End.

And that's when I _really_ woke up and I felt like I forgot something important. Coming to on a bench somewhere outside Suburbia was really familiar, but I didn't know why. But there I was, coming to on a bench outside Suburbia. And Peas was standing next to me, worried.

Wait, what?! Peas _never ever EVER_ gets worried! NEVER! Is this a dream? Sitting up, I went off the bench and walked around. Peas noticed this and called to someone I couldn't see.

"He's awake!"

And turning, expecting to see Sunny, I was not happy when my expectations were met. So we really were somewhere in the middle of nowhere. And it also makes no sense. How did we get here? Which way leads to Suburbia? Why does no one care about what I think?

Looking around, I saw my book under the bench. Opening it to this page, I looked at the top of the page, hoping to see something useful. And all I saw was the line "death by a giant fireball." Thanks, book. That helps a lot.

Sighing, I stood and looked around. Now I started to freak out.

"Where the HECK are we?"

Peas looked at me with a sad expression. Sunny wasn't showing any emotion.

"Doug, Daniel sent us to the east in hopes of finding this lab that L.E.A.F. wants us to find. But we're going the wrong way, at least, I think."

Hearing his uncertainty was unsettling. Peas was always the confident leader, the bravest plant I knew. I guess he was concealing those emotions just to live up to his image. Now, instead of getting mad at him for allowing us to be sent out here, I felt sorry for him.

Yawning, Sunny wasn't surprised at all. Pacing, she started to think. Exchanging glances, me and Peas were doubtful that Sunny could come up with anything. Speaking of which, what _was_ Sunny thinking about?

But she looked tired. Peas did too. So I made a stupid decision.

"Why don't we just sleep on it?"

Peas looked relieved and confused at this. Sunny nodded vigorously. Wait, was I seriously supposed to lead these guys? This is a stupid idea. Shrugging, the three of us walked towards a tree in the distance, ready to sleep.

As I laid down, I wondered what that dream was about. Opening the book, the page had turned itself. Drat. Now I felt I was doing something idiotic, but I didn't know what. Peas was asleep already, and Sunny was too. Lying on the grass, I closed my eyes. Somehow I felt that what I was doing would be incredibly stupid. And I fell asleep with this thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up, we were still sleeping under the tree. Looking at my companions, I smiled when I saw they were both there. And Sunny and Peas looked kind of cute together. Huh. Never noticed that before. Yawning, I scanned the vicinity for zombies. None were there.

As I got off the ground and opened my, I mean this, I mean, oh whatever, the book, Sunny got up. Stretching, she walked over to me. Sitting with me, she looked back at Peas. I couldn't help but smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, just that you two are cute together."

Sunny started blushing, her face turning red. Seeing this, I widened my smile.

"Don't tell Peas, ok? Please?"

"Fine. You should, though."

Sunny shook her head quickly. Interrupting our conversation, Peas groaned. Glancing back at him, I wondered what we were going to do. Now that we are in the middle of nowhere, we need to find Francis's lab. And I have no idea how.

"Now that we're all awake, what do we do now?"

Peas looked around, and then froze.

"We run for our lives."

Yep. Sleeping under that tree _was_ a bad idea! Survival instincts yay! Cuz now we're all going to die by a huge wave of zombies! And they're approaching fast.

I won't pretend like I didn't whimper. And like I didn't run. _And_ like I didn't ditch my only friends. Running as fast as I could, I left everything behind, except the book. It's like an instinct. Wow. That's a lot of likes. Too bad I ran into a pole. In the middle of nowhere. Next to the tree I just left, with my friends still there.

"Doug? You just ran that way!"

"He does that."

Honestly, I was as surprised as Sunny. I always run in a straight line, but I always come back, usually injuring myself in the process. Yes, it's fun being a coward!

Peas dragged me away from the horde as Sunny ran ahead to find shelter.

 _Boom!_ The thunder storms started. Just like a horror movie. I always wanted to be in a horror movie. Yeah, obviously _of course it's a thunder storm as I am dragged away from a ravenous zombie horde!_

"Peas! In here!"

Sunny found a small house on the outskirts of an abandoned city. Town. Whichever. And Peas was still dragging me, but by now I could walk. So I tried to get up. Peas dropped me, breathing heavily, and saw me getting up. Then, just like true heroes, we ran for our lives, Peas running in the house and me jumping through the window, which was fortunately already broken.

Panting on the floor, Peas looked around the living room. The furniture was fine. Pictures were on the wall. What creeped me out was that it _was_ normal. And looking at the window, it wasn't broken. Wait, what? Oh. Sunny just put a new one on. Wait… THAT'S NOT SUNNY!

"Who are you!"

The plant was gone. The window was still broken. Peas and Sunny were looking at me like I was crazy. But that plant _was_ there! Right?

"Oh, hello. I didn't expect to ever see plants again. What a pity. Ah, well, at least I have company."

We all turned. There was a sunflower standing there, but at the same time, it looked human. Glancing at Peas and Sunny, I stared at the stranger. It was the plant! Was it? No, the plant looked different.

"Who are you?" Peas questioned nervously.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Travis Elanor Pandim."

Sunny looked at Travis quizzically. "Pandim? You're related to Rodger?"

The flower looked at her sadly. "Yes. I was his father. When I heard the news, well, dark times. But now I am alone. All my family is dead." Travis started to tear up. So were we, but me crying isn't important. I walked over to Travis.

"Travis, you still have family. Rodger said something about a brother when he died. Do you know where he is?"

Travis looked at me angrily. "Arnold. A traitor and a curse. His blind happiness led to the deaths of many plants. If he isn't dead, he should be. He killed his own mother."

I hung my head. "I'm sorry."

Travis looked at me. "Rodger told me about you. Doug, right?"

I nodded.

"He said you were the biggest coward he ever met. But he loved you, you know. And you seem to care about him the same. Now, get out."

Not sure what to do, I just left. Peas and Sunny trailed behind me as I looked back at the house. The window was fixed, and the flower I saw was sitting on a rocking chair, looking at me. I realized that it _was_ him. But something was off. As if it was all an illusion. Shrugging, the three of us walked down the road, into the heart of the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Watching Sunny look in the abandoned store, I yawned. I really needed sleep. Peas was also tired, but we agreed to cover as much ground a day as possible. We were in an intersection, with plenty of stores and businesses around us, all abandoned. This mission was just getting creepier and creepier.

Finished in the store, Sunny came to us with two shopping bags. Smiling, she pulled out a compass and tossed it to me. Trying to catch it, it slipped through my fingers and fell on the street. Picking it up, I saw Sunny putting on binoculars.

"Where'd you get this stuff, Sunny?" Peas asked, intrigued.

"At one of those sports stores. Good thing they have survival supplies."

Peas smiled, causing Sunny to turn a tiny bit red. Smirking, I looked at the compass. We were going northwest.

"Sunny, did you pick up a map?"

Sunny tossed one to me. Catching it this time, I looked at it carefully. We were about halfway between the equator and the arctic circle, on the east side of the continent. If Francis was as smart as they say he is, he'd make his lab near Doubled Canyon, which was in the middle of a forest not too far from Suburbia, and not too far from us. Smiling, I handed the map to Peas, looked at the compass, and pointed to the west.

"That's where we need to go."

Sunny and Peas nodded and packed the stuff. When they were done, Peas took the lead, and we followed. While not practical, I am just more comfortable with Peas leading than me. Journeying through the city, we soon reached city limits and entered the forest.

Taking out my book, I started to think about who would read this. L.E.A.F. wanted a written record of what was at the lab. What they didn't know was that I couldn't give it to them, not exactly anyway. As I said, er, thought before, the book won't allow me to look back in it. So, L.E.A.F. can have the book. They won't ever be able to get their record, though. Am I the only one who can use it? Can other people write in it if I allow them to? So many questions! I'll have to test it sometime.

As we hiked, I was getting tired. Looking at my compass, I saw we were going too far north, but I said nothing. As crazy as it sounds, being out here with my best friend and a plant who is a potential friend is better than being back on the front lines. Sue me.

Hours later, we made camp near a waterfall. As Sunny set up the tent, I volunteered for first watch. I was tired, but I was also the least likely to fall asleep on watch. And the most likely to scream in terror at a threat. Peas protested, and I wanted to give in. But a good friend wouldn't do that. So I took first watch, Peas reluctantly climbing into the tent after Sunny.

Night fell soon, and I was jumping whenever I heard a noise. And there were a lot. Twigs snapped frequently. Leaves crunched. A figure came towards me at one point, and I shot it madly. The zombie fell to the ground, vanquished. Why do we all use vanquished when we defeat a zombie, and not kill? It's the same thing! The sounds disappeared after that. Eventually, dawn appeared, and I was tired. Waking up the others, I realized something, which Peas said moments later.

"Doug! You aren't supposed to stay up the whole night! You know that you're supposed to wake one of us up to do shifts, right?"

I'm not just a coward, I'm an idiot too. I just sighed, exhausted but defiant. We aren't going to waste any time anymore. Sunny had packed the tent.

"Come on, guys! Let's check out the waterfall!"

Peas was going to say something, but I had an idea.

"You two can go. I'm going to sleep for a bit."

Sunny was confused, but Peas nodded. Thank you, Sunny, for the chance to get some sleep. Lying down, I fell asleep as Peas and Sunny left.

Peas shook me awake a few seconds later. At least, it _felt_ like a few seconds. It had actually probably been hours. Grinning, I sat up.

"Let's go."

Turns out that Sunny thought I did _her_ a favor. As Peas went in front, she whispered a quick thanks. Only then did I remember her crush on Peas. So I guess it's a win-win.


	6. Chapter 6

We reached a mountain. And there was snow, even though it was May when we left. So it's still May or June. That means we're in the Arctic Circle. Peas looked annoyed, and Sunny was amazed.

"Snow!"

Like a kid, she grabbed a clump and made a snowball. Aiming it, she nailed me in the side of the head. Wincing at the cold, I smiled. Me and Peas joined in the fun, and we had a snowball fight.

As I threw a snowball at Peas, I noticed a snow pea on the mountain. Like a spec, she watched us. Deciding we were uninteresting or something, the snow pea vanished in a gust of icy wind. Then we were hit with an icy breeze, and I started to freeze. Peas started to head back south, and me and Sunny followed. Before we left, I looked back at the mountain. It felt important somehow. But I left with the others regardless.

Our detour to the arctic might have been a bad idea, so I set us back southwest. Peas was a little angry, but nothing too serious. Calling me an "irresponsible coward" is the least of my worries, but I was getting nervous around Peas. He wasn't the same plant as he was in Suburbia. I began to trust him less, but not too much. My survival might depend on it. And the mission.

This made me think, what was L.E.A.F.'s game? Francis had created the zombie apocalypse, sure, but didn't L.E.A.F. have bigger worries? Maybe that's why they got me to do the mission, because they had more important things to do. And they tried to send expendable plants to see how dangerous Francis is. Wow. That's just wrong. I'm going to have a talk with L.E.A.F. when we get back.

We set camp for the night next to a large canyon in the forest. We were getting close. I don't know if that's good or bad. So I decided to do something about it. Before we set off next morning,

"Guys, I need to try something."

Peas and Sunny sat next to me and waited quietly as I got the book out. Clearing my throat, I began my theory.

"Peas, quickly, think of anything."

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. As he did that, I put my hands on the book and thought with all my might,

I hereby give Peas control over the book.

The book glowed, and-

What is Doug doing? Wait, that book is glowing! What's going on?

Doug handed me the book. Opening it, I saw these thoughts being written down. Is this how the book works?

"Peas, think "I hereby give Doug control over the book" as hard as you can!"

So that's what I did. I hereby give Doug control over the book! The book's glowing again! Did it-

-pefully this works. Handing me the book, Peas was shocked. Looking at it, my thoughts once again filled the pages. Smiling, I showed Sunny what we did. As she read the page, she was shocked.

"Will it work for anyone?"

I smiled. "I have an idea."

Thinking hard, I thought, I hereby give control of the book to Sunny, Peas and Myself in a turn-based order. This cannot be reversed.

And so it was. I have no idea what the intervals are, but I was happy anyway. My two only friends and I share a book of thoughts. Someday we'll share memories with this thing. Now, standing up, I faced my friends.

"We'll share the book in turns. I already did it. Hopefully it works."

Sunny and Peas smiled. Maybe they didn't realize what this also meant, though. That if one of us died, the book would be incomplete and unreadable forever. But I won't let that happen.

"Let's get this done."


	7. Chapter 7

When I saw the laboratory, I was surprised at the sheer amount of zombies there. But that's the catch. _There_ _were no zombies._ This would be easier than I thought. We were walking through the desert, with plenty of nothing everywhere around us. It was hot. Peas looked like he was going to pass out. Sunny was the most energetic out of the lot. That wasn't saying much. Looking at my compass, we were still too far north. Unless I had miscalculated. Wouldn't be the first time.

The lab was a large metallic complex with no towers or anything. Only a large metal box. It was the laboratory, since there was a giant sign that said so, and I was relieved to finally get there. The desert sucks.

As we scouted the area, two armored trucks came rolling through the desert, passing us but not spotting us. This was confusing, because cars became non-existent when the apocalypse struck. The armored trucks vanished behind the laboratory, and I had an idea. A stupid idea, but an idea nonetheless.

"Guys. The trucks went around back. Which means that it's the entrance. So I'll distract the zombies while you two sneak in. When I come back, let me in."

Sunny and Peas looked at me sadly. Peas said,

"Doug, this is the bravest thing you've ever done."

"Um, is being cowardly brave?"

Sunny hugged me, then Peas joined in. Now I didn't want to carry on with the plan, but I had no choice. Fine mess I've gotten myself into.

Strolling out in the open, I casually approached the laboratory. Getting to the other side, twelve zombie guards were standing around. All of them had guns. Oh, shoot.

"Hi?"

They shot at me as I ran. Some of them chased me as I yelled in terror, sprinting over endless dunes of sand. I came back to the lab, where the remaining guards were surprised to see me. All of them got ready to fire, but they never got the chance. Sunny shot a solar beam at them, incinerating them instantly. Peas opened the door, and the three of us walked inside.

The lab had no signs of life. All the walls stretched the length of the box. It was just one room. The armored trucks we saw earlier sat in front of us. No zombies were around, which was suspicious. We went to the closest truck and opened it. Climbing into the back, a TV stood there, watching us, showing static.

Sunny was the last to enter, and when she did, the door closed behind her and locked itself. It was a trap! Right?

Then Dr. Francis showed his face, on the TV. He seemed to be a zombie-human hybrid in a lab coat. Gazing at us with a look of contempt, we shrank back in fear.

"Predictably, you plants have come looking for me. As you know, I am Dr. Francis George, the creator of the zombies you mercilessly took out when you came in. Good job, by the way. I have become immortal, and all your hopes of defeating me will be crushed with your deaths. Goodbye."

I knew it! We were too far north! Peas replied to Francis with,

"How'd you become immortal?"

"I used a brilliant machine I invented. It entrapped my soul within my body, so I can never die!"

Peas was impressed. I wasn't.

"What happens if your body is destroyed?"

"I, uh, enough questions! You're trying to distract me!"

"From what? So we can go south and find the real lab?"

"You can't find my lab with just a compass and a map!"

"How did you know we have those?"

"Your flower friend."

Sunny was examining the map, apparently bored with our ongoing conversation. Peas had been listening, while trying to escape. Dr. Francis noticed him, and seemed surprised about something. Peas noticed and smashed the TV. I don't think Francis was surprised about Peas trying to escape. So what _was_ he surprised about? Come to think of it, I don't care.

Peas shook the door hinges to try to loosen them, to no avail. Sunny was watching him, and so was I. We had no other ideas, so, yeah. Sunny yawned and fell asleep. Then, I got an idea. Another stupid idea. But this time, with less risk.

"Peas, can you try to get up front?"

"Why? Oh. No way. You can't be serious."

I am. We're driving out of here.


	8. Chapter 8

The zombie sat in the driver's seat, waiting. I crept forwards, shaking. Opening the hatch to the driver's seat, I tapped the zombie on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

Turning, the zombie and I looked at each other. Then, he laughed. I stood there, forgetting something. Realizing that I'm supposed to get us out, I shot the zombie in the face, finishing him quickly. I'd prefer not to go into detail…

Shoving the zombie aside, I sat in the seat and turned the ignition key. Smiling, I put my hands on the wheel. Taking a deep breath, I pressed the pedal. Nothing. Of course! It was in parking. Shifting to Drive, I pressed the pedal. The truck jerked forward, then started to stop. I checked the fuel. We were low on gas, but had enough to get going. The check engine light was on.

"Uh, do either of you know how to fix an engine?"

"No." Peas replied.

"Can't we just take the other one?" Sunny asked, concerned,

"Oh, yeah."

We got out through the driver's door and went to the other truck. The driver was wearing headphones, listening to music. I opened the door and took his MP3 player. The song was "Shake it off." Sighing, I shot the driver and tossed the headphones to Sunny.

"It's playing "Shake it off." Thought you might want it."

"Nah. I don't really like that song."

Ok, that was weird, since Sunny sang variations of it practically for a living. Peas didn't notice, somehow. But this was too weird.

"But you sing versions of it all the time!"

"Uh, yeah. I guess. Um, can we talk later? Escape first?"

I nodded. Time to drive! Sliding into the driver's seat, I put the truck in Drive and closed the door. Peas and Sunny got in the back. Sunny then opened the hatch and went to sit back down, calling as she went back.

"Hey, Doug! Don't forget your seatbelt!"

I forgot. Pulling it over me, I pressed the pedal. The truck sprung to life. Not literally, of course. But I pressed that pedal hard. The truck launched forwards, crashing through the metal wall. The front was heavily damaged, but at the moment I don't care. I smiled as we passed the soldiers, my cowardice momentarily gone. Until Peas yelled to me,

"We've been boarded!"

Shoot. Coward mode, activate! I spun the wheel to the left, before realizing we were going to flip over. Then I spun it to the right. Sounds of fighting came from behind me. A soldier came to the front and punched me into the wheel. Slamming my head on the horn, I tripped the soldier and shot him, before turning back to the wheel. We were almost out of the desert, but I neglected to drive away from the canyon.

"Peas! Sunny! Run!"

I ran to the back to see Peas and Sunny pinned to the wall by three soldiers. Whimpering, I went back to the driver's seat. Spinning the wheel, I caused the truck to flip over. Jumping into the back, I tackled Peas and Sunny out of the truck as it tumbled over the edge of the canyon.

Peas went to watch the truck fall as Sunny looked at me like I was crazy. Unexpectedly, she hugged me.

"Doug, that was brave. Insanely brave! I thought you were a coward!"

"Uh, you realize I acted out of cowardice, right?"

Sunny let go and punched me in the arm. I flinched, then smiled. Turning to the canyon, I saw Peas sit on the edge. Walking to him, I sat down next to him. We sat in silence, until Peas broke it.

"What do we do now?"

I was stunned. Peas was the leader, right? He was always confident. Now, lately I've been thinking that I barely knew Peas. This just confirmed that. I was a coward. Peas, he was uncertain.

"Maybe we find Francis."

"I lost the backpack. Everything. Even the book."

I jumped and stepped back, looking around.

"The book's gone?"

"Yeah. Now, I guess the mission's pointless."

Sunny called us, but I couldn't hear her. The book was gone. The special book. The book my thoughts used to be recorded in. Great.

"Doug! Peas! Over here!"

I slowly walked to Sunny, defeated.

"Guys, where's the stuff?"

I wouldn't look up. I couldn't move. Peas seemed equally depressed, but I heard him sigh.

"We, I lost the backpack."

Sunny looked back and forth between the two of us. Bristling, she stood up.

"I guess we'll have to get it."

I looked up.

"In the canyon?"

"Yup. How hard can it be?"

Peas looked interested.

"So we climb down, get the stuff, and get back up. Simple enough."

"But who will do it?"

Peas and Sunny looked at me. I whimpered.

"Why me?"

"Because you're smallest."

"And I don't think either of us could get back up."

"What kind of horrible logic is that?!"

Normally I would've done that internally, but this was outrageous. It was unfair. And I'm going to do it, whether I like it or not.


	9. Chapter 9

As I descended the cliff edge, I grumbled. This was the worst mission ever. Sunny better repay this debt sometime soon. Actually, I hope we don't have any more sidetracking shenanigans, or whatever they say.

Before I had begun my descent, Sunny had apologized for it. Peas didn't do anything. I'm starting to get the feeling that Peas _doesn't_ know I'm afraid. He's really unresponsive with personal feelings and things. I hope I'll get to figure out what he thinks when it's his turn for the book. For now, uh, I was going to end with something witty, but I've got nothing.

Doubled Canyon is named that for a reason. There are two identical canyons that intersect repeatedly, and each one is a mirror image of the other. At least, that's what I've heard. Now I'm guessing that it's no longer a mirror image, since, you know, an armored truck crashed down here.

Reaching the bottom, I looked around. Everything looked the same. No signs of the truck. Wierd. Picking up a rock, I threw it across the canyon. I never heard it hit anything. Because an explosion rocked the canyon, sending giant stones of death crashing down. It must've been the truck! The explosion was behind me, so I naturally ran away for a little bit. Which, knowing me, made me run up to the truck. How do I do that?

The truck wasn't a truck anymore, just a pile of scrap metal. That was on fire. Then I noticed a gleam off to the left of the former truck. Walking over there, the book lay on the floor. Have I ever described the book before? Well, it's a brown book with a leather cover and a red gem on the cover. Oh, and it has spirals, like a notebook. They're blue, for some reason. The pages are blue, too. Like a bag of colors, with only three colors, and it's a book, not a bag, and it's magic. I don't know who enchanted it, actually. All I know is that one of Rodger's friends got it for him, but Rodger died before he could get it. So I got it, somehow.

Opening it to this very page, because it only opens to the page the thoughts are being recorded on, yeah, not skill, I read my thoughts. Top of the page? Well, you can read it for yourself. You don't need me to recap what's happened. Seriously. Stop expecting me to do stuff even though you guys might not even be born yet. Hey, I just realized something! The plant that gave me this book was a fire chomper. So that means that this book is invincible! Seriously. His mouth is literally on fire. This book truly is magic.

Oh. What was I doing? I do this all the time. First, I provide exposition for you guys. Then I lose track of what I'm supposed to do. So, what am I doing? Hmm…

Ok, I got it! Get the supplies! Looking at the former truck, I see the backpack in the front seat. Yeah, I'm not getting that. So, now that I've successfully retrieved my book, how do I get out? And don't suggest climbing up the canyon. Like I can do that with one hand.

Scanning the area, I decided to walk around, finding a way out. Smart plan, right?


	10. Chapter 10

Walking around, I noticed how big the canyon was. I mean, this thing is gigantic! I've been walking around for hours, and I haven't gotten out yet, nowhere near it! I should be panicking, shouldn't I? Ah, well, ok then.

I screamed out in rage when I realized that I hadn't been going anywhere this whole time, either that or this is a cruel joke. Because I'm out of the canyon. Night had fallen. How in the world…? My attention span must not be very big. And I see a giant metal box in front of me. The laboratory. Zombie soldiers are gathering things and loading them into two armored trucks.

I just realized that Sunny and Peas have no idea where I am. And I have no idea where they are. Sighing, I looked around, trying not to be spotted. I need to find a way to alert Peas and Sunny to where I am. Maybe an explosion…

Yep. Another stupid idea. But I'll do it. Creeping along the ground, I noticed that all the soldiers have radios on their belts. That would explain why Francis hasn't taken out the satellites yet… anywho…

And I woke up. I had fallen asleep in the canyon. Wait… was that a vision? Does this have to do with that other dream I can't remember? God… why?

Looking at the canyon wall, I decided to be stupid and try to climb it. Throwing the book up, I tried to land it out of the canyon, only for it to ricochet off a rock and land on my head. Then, to- YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!

I ran for my life as a landslide started to crush the ground behind me. Running to the other side of the canyon, another landslide was happening. I guess Doubled Canyon really _does_ have two of everything. Running away, back to where I came down, I screamed. Yup. No shame. I screamed and squealed and probably did more embarrassing things before the landslides were over.

Looking back up at the canyon wall, I tried again. Throwing the book, I actually landed it this time. Excited, I celebrated for a second. Then I realized that that's the easy part. Taking a deep breath, I put my pod on the cliff side and started to climb. It was long and hard. I cut myself multiple times. And I cried a little. Ok, a lot. But eventually, I made it. Onto a small ledge one fifth of the way up. At least I made progress. Tired, hurt, and lonely, I decided to rest.

Waking up, the first thing I did was almost fall off the side of the ledge. Hanging on for my life, I, uh, hung on for my life. Yeah, I know… but what'd you expect from me? You know me well enough by now. I hoisted myself up, groaning, wheezing and probably dying. Scratch that, just wheezing and groaning.

Now to scale the rest of the canyon side. I grasped a rock on the side of the cliff and pulled myself up. The climb was very tedious. Very slow. Very dumb. And it hurt me a lot. Finally, after hours of hard work, I made it. And I almost fell back in because of my celebration. Picking up the book, I spotted Peas and Sunny nearby, both of them worried.

Thank goodness that I climbed the right side of the canyon. Because if I didn't, I would've raged so much. Peas and Sunny were happy to see me. How long had I been down there?

"Doug, you were there for days! Thank goodness you're alive!"

"I can't believe you're ok!" Peas smiled at me, more happy than I'd ever seen him.

I set the book down. Sighing, I closed my eyes. I was happy, tired, and scared. Where would we go now? Oh, well. I'll sleep on it.

The next morning, I was looking at the book, reading this page. It's almost full. I wonder what we're gonna do. At least Peas is a little more confident now. He's been looking around, evaluating our options. Sunny's still asleep. I wonder if I should wake her up. Wait, she's moving. Never mind. Now we'll be able to g-


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2: The Laboratory**

 _Click_

-ill we do now? Wait, what was that click?

 _I am the book._

What? Wait, Doug's book?

 _Yeah. I was given life a long time ago. I haven't talked to Doug yet, and since it's your turn, I found it safer to approach you with this. I don't want to scare anyone._

You're kinda doing that now.

"Hey, Sunny! You're awake!"

Oh. I'll have to juggle the real world and my thoughts now.

 _I can help._

"Sunny?" Doug asked, partly concerned and partly scared.

I yawned and got up. Smiling at Doug, I asked a simple question.

"Doug, can I see the book please?"

"Yeah. I think it's your turn. I'll let you hold onto it."

 _He never apologized for throwing me at a cliff._

He doesn't know you exist! At least your personality.

Shaking my head slightly so Doug and Peas didn't notice, I opened the book to this page.

 _I won't let anyone see me besides you._

Why?

 _Because the sorceress who enchanted me said in the enchantment to communicate with the book's owner. She never said specifically_ which _owner._

What's your name?

 _I have none._

How about Madeline?

 _That was the sorceress' name. Did you know that?_

No. Sorry. Not trying to be rude. How about, um,

 _You should go with your friends and ignore me for now. I won't mind._

Ok.

"Sunny? Earth to Sunny!"

"She's probably thinking stuff to put it in the book."

"Sorry, guys. I just, spaced out."

Doug and Peas exchanged glances, but said nothing. I got up and stretched. Grabbing the book, I don't know really what to do. Does Peas?

"Hey, Peas. Where are we going now?"

"I don't really know."

Doug was staring into the distance, ignoring everything. I bet he'd have a hard time with his thoughts now. Or maybe he felt more liberated.

 _You should introduce yourself to future readers._

Alright, then. Oh, and by the way, I'll call you Alex.

 _Hmm, I like it. It has no specific gender. Like me. I accept this title._

Ok then. So, hi future readers. This is really weird. I'm Sunny Helanus, a sunflower. You all probably already know that…

 _What about your personality and likes? Like a bio on the internet?_

Well, I'm annoying. Not on accident. On purpose. It's a long story…

 _No it's not. Be honest. Besides, it's not like I'll let anyone besides you see this._

Uh, it's still really embarrassing…

 _If it's your crush, we already know. Doug figured it out when he was talking with you, remember?_

Yeah, but it's still really embarrassing. Ok, fine. I like Peas. A lot. There, happy?

 _Yes. That was amusing. Now, what's Peas doing right now?_

Oh, right! Focus on the situation at hand. Doug's still spaced out. The day is still young, though. We really need to find Francis's lab. If Francis wanted us to find the fake lab, which was in a logical place, then his real lab is in a place that isn't logical! So illogical, in fact, that it's near Suburbia. I have an idea! Now all I need is the map.

About to reach for my backpack, I realized that I wasn't wearing one. The pack was destroyed in the truck explosion. And so was the map.

"Peas, I think I know where Francis's lab is."

"Where is it?"

Doug looked at me like I was a monster. And in a way, I was. I was willingly throwing my friends in danger. If you counted Peas as my friend. He wasn't real friendly towards me, mostly Doug was, but…

 _Focus! Suburbia might depend on it!_

Ok, ok! We need a map. So to get one, we need to find the nearest city.

"Peas, where's the nearest city?"

"Not sure. I guess we go along the canyon until we find one."

Doug was partly relieved and partly freaking out. I could tell he didn't like the idea, but since when would anyone challenge Peas' authority?

 _I don't like this plan._

That makes two of us. But I'm going along with it anyways. The sooner we get moving, the sooner we can find Francis.


	12. Chapter 12

The long walk to get to the fake lab had been enough. Now we have to go to another lab. And we have no idea where it is, besides a hunch I've got. Peas actually likes my idea! But I can tell he's been different lately.

 _Tell us about him. We haven't heard much from him yet. And Doug, well, we know him by now. Besides, you aren't doing anything right now._

Yeah. So, Peas. Your standard peashooter. Actually, I've never seen another peashooter before. I don't know why. Anyway, Peas is just a peashooter. But he's so confident and smart! I always wanted him to acknowledge me. He's friends with Doug because he helped Doug out with a small problem between him and Daniel.

Speaking of which, I wonder how Daniel is doing. Him and the rest of the army. We haven't had any contact with anyone since that sunflower…

 _Focus._

Yeah. Normally, I don't do much on the battlefield. But here, I have to focus as much as possible. And I'm easily sidetracked, especially with Peas around.

 _Sunny, why do you like Peas?_

Why are you asking about him so much? Seriously, you should've made it his turn if you wanted to know him so well.

 _Is that jealousy I hear? Remember, Sunny. I'm a book._

You act more like my conscience.

 _Hmm… back to the question please._

I'm not comfortable answering that. Besides, I've noticed he doesn't like me. We aren't even friends. He just focuses on the mission.

 _Maybe he isn't the one for you, then. He probably thinks you're annoying._

You're pressing your luck, Alex. Please let me be.

 _You don't want to accept it, because subconsciously you think it's true._

Shut. Up.

 _Fine. I'll know eventually if he cares for you at all._

Will you tell me if he does?

 _Hmm… no. It's something you two need to work out for yourselves._

Fine. I feel like you're interviewing me.

 _What else is there for you to do?_

Know what? I'm going to talk to Doug. Tell him you're real.

 _Two things, before you do. One, he'll think you're crazy. Two, you should start focusing on the mission._

I hate it when Alex tells me to focus, and even more when she's right. Maybe Alex will go away if I ignore her.

Night was falling. We stopped between two large dunes. Doug sighed, looking at the book for a second with an expression of longing. I'm not sure why Doug gave me and Peas turns with the book if he wants it so much. Maybe he's just trying to be a good friend. I'm talking a lot. Or thinking a lot. I'm really tired. I should rest. Peas looked around, then said,

"I'll take the first watch."

We didn't argue. We were both tired, and we knew Peas wouldn't budge. So we each found a place to sleep and rested.

"Sunny. Wake up. It's your turn for watch."

I yawned as Doug woke me up. He looked relieved as I went for my turn. Then I realized what this meant. Peas chose Doug instead of me. Maybe Alex was right. But maybe he didn't want to wake me. Still, it hurt to know that Peas would rather have Doug on watch than me.

The sun rose not soon after I went on watch. I was partly relieved and partly aggravated. I'll never forget that I volunteered for this. This isn't worth it.

Sighing, I didn't notice Peas scouting out until I turned to wake him. His eyes were narrowed and he didn't look happy. I walked over, asking,

"What's wrong?"

Peas pointed to the distance.

"We've got company."

A small army of Browncoats was advancing towards us, with a strange looking soldier in front. Doug yawned, breaking the silence that had fallen. Taking one look at the zombies, his eyes grew large. He started to back up until he realized that the canyon was behind him.

We were trapped, and the zombies were advancing. Usually, there'd be an army of plants to counter them. But this time, it's just the three of us. And that strange zombie just noticed us. This isn't good.


	13. Chapter 13

As the soldier advanced with his army of browncoats, I wondered why the zombies were now showing ranks of command. They used to just go at us relentlessly, with no thoughts of what their leader would expect. This changes things…

Peas and I crouched down behind cover. The army advanced. Getting a good look at the foot soldier, I noticed that he wasn't a regular soldier. He was dressed in a dark grey camo. His helmet had a picture of a dead peashooter on it, but it was strangely inside of a star. Peas froze next to me. Wait, why did he freeze?

"Peas? You ok?"

He shook his head.

"That helmet. That soldier…"

He was interrupted by the soldier yelling at us.

"You! Plants! We are under orders to capture you and take you to Dr. Francis's lab. Surrender, and your lives may be spared."

Doug squeaked as the soldier finished his announcement. If Francis wanted us at his lab, then he might've tried to get us there earlier. This seems like a trap. I glanced at Peas, whose eyes were wide and fearful. It must be that soldier.

"You have one minute!"

"We surrender!"

I stood up and raised my leaves. This was the best way to get to Francis. If it _is_ a trap, well, I'm dead.

 _This was_ not _a smart plan._

Thanks for saying that _now,_ Alex.

"Wait, your actually surrendering?"

The soldier was confused. Peas looked at me, then he stood up and raised his pods. Doug cowered behind us, probably freaking out. Don't blame him.

The soldier sent some browncoats over to drag us to him. On seeing Peas, the soldier gasped. Peas looked at him with a stare of pure hatred. They must know each other.

"You! You're him! You're the peashooter! The one who got away!"

"And you're a killer."

"Francis almost had my head for your escape!"

"Shame. It wouldn't've been a loss."

The soldier smiled at me and Doug.

"So they sent these three scum? Heh. Oh well. I'm Anix, your captor. And I expect respect, or prepare to get badly hurt."

The three of us were silent. Doug almost passed out again. Glancing at Peas, I realized what I'd done. But it's either this, or trying to go off of a hunch. And I like my options here better.

Anix sneered and walked away, the browncoats carrying us following… without us. But some behind us quickly grabbed our leaves and pods, and dragged us after Anix.

As we were dragged, I quickly realized that we had been going the wrong way. The way we were going would've led us back to the fake lab. This was proven when we passed a column of smoke in the canyon. Doug whimpered as we passed it. Wait, where's the book?

 _Being carried by some zombie scumbags. My gen is_ not _for biting! If they damage the gem enough, I'll die. The enchantment with the thoughts will work, but I'll just die. No more conversations._

Alright. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for warning me.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are we there yet?"

The same browncoat had asked that question multiple times today. Every time he did it, Doug looked in fear at the same buckethead. I have no idea what that's about.

 _Doug made a small bet with that buckethead. And Doug's winning. He bet that the browncoat wouldn't shut up. Personally, I want Doug to lose._

Well, that browncoat is annoying, really annoying, but what would happen to Doug?

 _I think Doug has to kill one of you._

And Doug proposed the bet?

 _Anix made him._

Oh. But Doug would probably run away instead of killing one of us.

"Are we there yet?"

Peas glared at the browncoat, causing him to smile at Peas. Then, as the browncoat was about to say it again, Peas shot him in the eye, causing him to fall. He didn't say a word.

"Peas! No!"

Doug screamed out in fear as Anix turned. The buckethead laughed, Peas looked confused, and I was afraid. This couldn't end well.

"Well. Looks like you lost a bet, Doug. Time to choose who you'll kill, or I kill them both."

Doug was released, and he stood, frozen with fear. Peas and I exchanged nervous glances. Then, I thought of something.

"Doesn't Dr. Francis want us alive?"

"He said to take you to the lab. He didn't say alive. Personally, I would like to kill the peashooter myself. But it's fine if he dies here. As for you two? I don't care. Dr. Francis can dissect you or do some other science thing. It doesn't matter to me."

 _That's disgusting._

Agreed. Very much agreed. I think I looked as disgusted as I felt, because Anix laughed. Doug closed his eyes and hung his head.

"I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll, I'll fight Peas."

I don't know who was more surprised. Me, Peas or Doug himself. Anix frowned and signaled the browncoat holding Peas to drop him. Peas stumbled, but didn't fall.

 _This'll be good._

What?!

 _Doug and Peas won't hurt each other. Doug's afraid, and Peas is a good leader. He wouldn't hurt his friend._

Oh. What's going to happen then?

 _Well, watch and see…_

Peas shook pods with Doug before the browncoats gave them room to fight. Stepping back slowly, both plants eyed each other with no hostility, but sadness. Anix saw this and growled.

"Fight!"

Neither plant moved. Anix started to move towards Peas, presumably to hit him, but Doug bolted through the opening in the circle of zombies.

Peas swept Anix's legs and shot the browncoat holding me. So we're escaping? Cool! I started to shoot down some zombies as Peas was surrounded. I don't really know what he's doing, but it's working

I left no browncoat standing. Anix and a few of the zombies retreated to the direction we were going, but only a few. I shot browncoat after browncoat, zombie after zombie, with deadly sun pulses. Eventually, all the zombies had fallen.

 _I was right. That_ was _good._

I smiled. We had escaped, and we knew which direction the laboratory's in. I'd say that's pretty good.

I was interrupted by Doug coming from behind us, yelling out.

"You guys did it!"

No thanks to you. Actually, I'm lying. He distracted Anix, which I think is good enough. Peas shook his head, smiling.

"You shouldn't bet, Doug."

"What? I was forced to!"

I glanced in the direction Anix had gone.

"Do you think he was really taking us to the lab? Francis could've been lying to us, or he could've been."

Peas shrugged.

"It's all we've got."

I nodded, and the three of us went off towards the lab, hopefully. But, honestly, I don't think we're going the right way.


	15. Chapter 15

When we reached the forest, I wondered if we were heading back to Suburbia. But none of the trees looked familiar. Peas had been in a bad mood lately, and I wasn't sure what to do. It had started soon after we lost Anix's trail. I wish I knew what day it was. A few days had passed since our escape, and no lab.

 _I wish you sounded more positive._

I wish so too. If only…

"Shh! I think we're here."

Me, Peas and Doug each hid behind trees and scouted the area. A small metal door was in the side of a cliff, easily missable. A single security camera above the door watched the entrance. I glanced at Doug and Peas, who were both on my left. No shrubs were nearby, so camouflage would be hard. Taking out the camera wasn't a good idea, but what else is there to do?

"We should take out the camera."

Peas nodded and glanced at the camera.

"We should hit the wires."

"Sunny should shoot it. Her pulses are more precise."

Doug contributed! I guess I'm kinda used to it by now. Taking aim, I quickly located the wire and shot a single pulse. I missed and hit the camera glass, shattering it.

"That works too, I guess."

The three of us ran to the door. I clutched the book tightly as Peas opened the door. Inside were metal stairs leading underground. Dusty footprints meant either Anix had come this way, or someone else had come recently.

Peas went down first, and I closely followed. Soon we came to a locked metal door the size of a garage door. Why is it so big? A keypad was stationed on the wall next to the door. Some cobwebs hung around the room. Francis could be trying to fool us, or this place could've been abandoned after Anix tipped him off.

"How do we get through?"

Peas examined the keypad and tried typing a combination. Before he pressed "confirm," he looked at me uncertainly.

"Should I try?"

I looked at what he had typed. 1988. That's Peas' and Doug's birth year. Why that one?

"What number would Francis find important?"

"His birth year? His birthday? An experiment number? The experiment that created the zombies?"

"I have no idea."

Doug timidly entered the room, holding onto the wall. Seeing us at the keypad, he sighed in relief and came towards us.

"Let me try."

Doug typed away as me and Peas stood, confused. Why does Doug want to try? Eventually, Doug pressed "confirm" and waited. The door hissed and opened. Me and Peas were shocked. How?

Doug glanced at us shyly.

"When I was a kid, I was taught how to hack."

Peas smiled and patted Doug on the back. I smiled and shook my head. Doug, hacking? He was more impressive than I thought. Or maybe my expectations for him are too low. Either way…

The three of us looked at what the door had revealed. Three hallways were there, each identical to the others. Great. Three paths. Which one will lead us to Francis?

"Do we have to go?" Doug asked, scared.

"I guess."

Why is Peas so uncertain? Oh well.

"Which one?"

None of us had an answer. They're all identical. But they lead to different places. Shrugging, I started to go down the first hallway. Peas and Doug followed as I led them into the darkness.

The walls were strangely made of concrete. As if this was some sort of bunker. The last few rooms had metal walls, so this was unsettling. Nothing eventful happened as we went down the corridor. Oh, drat. I spoke too soon.

The floor opened up underneath me. A trapdoor! Of course. I fell down into the darkness as Peas and Doug watched helplessly. I put my leaves on the opposing walls and tried to slow my fall. I stopped and looked down. An endless darkness was below me. A faint light was above me. Sighing, I inched my way up, using my feet for support.

As the faint light grew bigger, I realized that I was really tired. I almost slipped a few times. I didn't have the strength to make it. Peas and Doug must've spotted me, because I heard a small yelp from Doug.

"Sunny! Is that you?"

"Yeah! I'm getting tired. I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Hold on!"

Peas then hopped into the pit, falling towards me. Before he hit me, he had used his pods to slow his fall and stop.

"Grab on!"

I inched up a little higher before taking a leap of faith and grabbing Peas' feet. He grunted a little but said nothing. Slowly, he inched his way back up. But I was still tired, and I'm not sure if I can hold forever. But Peas risked his life for me. And I won't let that go to waste.

"Almost there!"

Doug watched from above, his mouth open as Peas got closer. My grip was slipping.

"Sunny! Hold on!"

"I, I can't!"

I was holding on, barely. Peas was exhausted. He looked at me in sadness, then let go of the edges. Doug yelled at Peas as the two of us fell into the dark abyss. And I don't think we'll survive this fall.


	16. Chapter 16

Sunny! Wake up! Sunny!"

I opened my eyes to see Peas looking at me with concern. Peas cares about me enough to try to save me. YES! But where are we, and how did we survive?

"Oh, thank god."

Peas was smiling at me. He helped me up and I looked around the room. Doug wasn't here. Oh, yeah. He was yelling at Peas as the two of us fell to our doom. This isn't the afterlife, is it? No, the afterlife wouldn't be in a metal room.

 _I can't believe it. Dropping me down here like this to save your own skin. And a lot of good that did._

Alex! I forgot about you.

 _You dropped me to my death! Luckily I didn't land on my gem, or I'd_ really _be dead. As you should be, ditcher._

Sorry! I was kinda trying to save my life.

 _By sacrificing mine._

Look, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Where are you now?

 _Being the equivalent of dissected by Dr. Francis. He needs to accept magic exists. Imbecile._

"Sunny? You ok?"

"Yeah. Where are we?"

How do we get to you?

 _Ok. There's a hidden switch behind you that opens a secret passage. Go until you reach the four way crossroad, then take a left._

Thanks. I'll save you.

 _You better._

"How do we get out of here?"

"Look for a switch or something."

I really don't want Peas to think I'm crazy. Examining the wall behind me, I felt around for the switch.

 _It's a screw on one of the plates._

Huh. I never would've found that. Thanks again!

I pressed a couple screws before finding the right one. Pushing it in, a faint creaking could be heard.

"Found it!"

"Nice!"

The door started to open very slowly. C'mon, open faster! This thing is taking forever. Wait. Now door is stuck. Great.

I sighed as we waited for it to open. Nothing. I tried pushing it, but it wouldn't budge. Peas was thinking. He had that face. That one where he's got his right pod on his chin and is squinting slightly. He only makes that face if he has a solution, but can't explain it.

"Peas? What's up?"

"Just thinking about how to get the door open."

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"Hmm… can you melt the door down enough for me to destroy it?"

How is Peas going to destroy a solid concrete door reinforced with steel?

 _Just do it. You need to get here quickly!_

Alright, alright! I knelt next to the door and started to charge my solar power. Maybe I can shoot it with a solor beam. Glancing at Peas, I shot the door with the hottest solar beam I cou- OW! OW OW OW! BURNING MYSELF! OW!

I stopped shooting the beam. The door was partially melted, but not enough for us to pass. Peas ran over to me and looked concerned. My face still burned a little. Maybe it's just me blushing now.

 _Ahem. Sorry to interrupt, but please hurry! Francis just came back with Doug!_

Doug? Oh no. We need to move. Fast.

"Sunny? You ok?"

"Yeah. Can you get the door down?"

Peas smiled and walked over to the door. Whatever he's doing, I hope it works. Because Doug and Alex don't have much time left.


	17. Chapter 17

Peas was sliding his left pod along the freshly scorched wall, feeling it despite the fact his pod should be super hot right now. How isn't he burning himself?

My head hurts right now. Probably because of how I just shot a solar beam. But it's never hurt this badly…

 _Because it's me. I'm nagging you right now to get moving._

Well, stop!

"Got it!"

Peas shoved the door down with his pod and turned to me. I got up slowly and walked to him.

"How aren't you burnt right now?"

"I am," Peas showed me his left pod, which was red and burnt badly. "But I didn't feel it because my nerves aren't responsive on this pod. I can feel things, but not their textures or temperature."

That's pretty cool. I wish I had a special skill or ability, like Doug's hacking or Peas' heat resistance. I'm just a sunflower.

The two of us walked over the door and went down the dim concrete corridor. I feel like I'm in a dungeon right now. The floor was solid concrete as well. How deep underground are we?

I took a left at the first intersection without hesitation. Peas followed, confused. I started to run as I heard sounds of sparks down the corridor. Me and Peas raced through the metal doors and reached a small balcony. This wasn't where we needed to be.

Buckets were being mass produced. Some welders were attaching handles to the buckets. Browncoats were lined up, each one accepting a bucket from a-

"Attention, zombies. Two intruders have entered the manufacturing depot. The zombie who catches them will receive a prize and a few vacation days. NOW CATCH THOSE PLANTS!"

Me and Peas turned around to escape, but the doors were locked. Browncoats and welders were running up some stairs to our left. Peas and I backed up slowly, both of us not sure what to do. There's no path to our right. Well, I guess we fight.

I started to shoot down some browncoats as Peas ran towards them. He grabbed the first few browncoats and tossed them off the balcony, their heads popping off when they landed. I ran to help him, but some soldiers rocket-jumped up towards us and grabbed me.

"Yes! I'll get that prize!"

"No you won't!"

Peas came out of the browncoat horde and tackled the soldier off the balcony. The two of them fell onto the assembly line and they started to move away. I was being swarmed. I lept off the balcony and onto the conveyor, landing with a thud. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt! Ok, it hurts REALLY BADLY. But I don't care. I got up slowly and made my way towards Peas, who had vanquished the soldier. Peas looked at me and pointed.

"Look out!"

I turned just in time for a bucket to hit my face. OW! The browncoats were advancing, and that bucket had hurt a lot more than it should've. I back up towards Peas. How long is this conveyor belt, anyway?

"Attention, plants. You have five minutes until I kill your friend. Surrender or he dies."

 _Don't surrender! He's got three vials of venom ready! You'll be killed!_

How do we save Doug then?

 _I don't know._

Great. Just great.

Peas and I were next to each other as the browncoats rushed us. I heard the sound of pounding behind us. Grabbing Peas' pod, I dragged him to the large metal crushers forming the buckets from the metal. It's actually pretty cool. Right before we were under a crusher, I jumped off the conveyor. Some browncoats behind us ran into the crushers, and, uh, the less said the better.

"Sunny? Where are we going?"

"Out of here!"

"SURRENDER ALREADY! DOES YOUR FRIEND MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?!"

Me and Peas stopped. Peas looked at me guiltily, then turned to the oncoming browncoats. He was going to surrender! No!

 _Stop him! STOP HIM QUICKLY!_

"Surrender accepted."

Ten robotic soldiers came from behind us and surrounded us. How much stuff does a guy need? They latched their robotic hand onto us and dragged us away. The sounds of complaining zombies were heard as me and Peas were taken up some stairs to a wooden door. The robots laughed at us and threw us in, locking the door.

 _Oh no._

"Ah! The two plants causing so much trouble. I can't wait to hear about your adventures."

We turned to see a tall, thin greenish man staring at us with a cocky grin. He wasn't zombie-like at all, except the teeth and skin. He looked too, too, alive. He bowed and narrowed his eyes at us.

"I don't believe we have met. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the one, the ONLY, Dr. Francis George."


	18. Chapter 18

We were speechless. Francis's smile disappeared and he sat on the floor, thinking.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves? I love to meet new people. As long as they accept my work for what it is, of course."

"Uh, hi? I'm Sunny, and this is Peas."

"What interesting names. You know, I knew a Peas. I haven't seen him in years. He looks like that Peas, except younger."

"That _was_ me."

"Oh! Hmm. You've grown quite nicely. Of course, you shouldn't've grown at all, seeing as you're supposed to be dead."

"WHAT?!"

"Sunny? Calm down."

"Oh, you didn't know? Have you ever seen a peashooter besides Peas before?"

"No…"

"Francis, this isn't-"

"Oh, hush Peas! I love to tell stories. Especially ones with plenty of drama. And tragedy."

Francis lingered on the word "tragedy" for a while, smiling evilly. Peas was getting mad. I was interested, but I don't know if I can trust Francis. He seems a little… crazy.

"Well, it all started when I first encountered a peashooter. They shot me quite rudely. No other plants payed attention to me except that one. It obviously didn't like me. So I decided that I didn't like it. His name was Peas too."

Peas froze at this. Francis looked at Peas again, quietly laughing. Then he continued his little tale…

"Peas and I were enemies. He was the one who made that stupid rumor about me killing humans. It was true, but I didn't like him getting in my personal business. So one day, I decided to get some revenge. By then I had already become immortal and all that, so nothing could go wrong.

I took Peas to my home, along with every peashooter I could find. I killed off each and every one in front of him, painfully executing them and such, except his family. This squirt and his dear old mum. I did what anyone in my place would've done: tortured the mother in front of both of them and then killed her, chopping her into little pieces. It was fun, really.

Next was the son's turn. He was crying and cowering in fear. I decided to chain him up. I gloated to Peas for a bit, then I went to fetch the other peashooter. He was gone, the chain broken. It was shocking. Now I couldn't torture the kid in front of his father. So naturally I killed the father, saying I tortured and killed his son. I sent out my generals to find that peashooter, but they never did. I guess they didn't have to. Welcome back, Peas Jr."

Peas was shaking in rage, tears falling. He looked like he was going to kill Francis. I would personally do the same. I find Francis revolting now. He killed every last peashooter, just because of Peas' father. Francis was smiling at us, amused.

"So, I shared a story. Who wants to go next?"

I grabbed Peas' pod and sat him down. Glaring at Francis, I thought of what to do. Thing is, I don't know _what_ to do.

 _Tell a story. The story of how you met Peas. Maybe Peas will feel better after that. And Francis might cooperate._

Ok then. Here it goes.


	19. Chapter 19

"We were camping in an abandoned apartment building. Rodger and Daniel were planning out our next move in room 220. I was in room 227 with a few other flowers. We were waiting nervously. None of us could sleep. Then a kernel-pult called out to us,

'Invasion incoming!'

I was scared. But I went out and down the stairs to find Doug talking urgently to Rodger. All the plants were lined up, ready to fight. The wallnuts and tallnuts had the front lines. The pults were on the rooftop. I took my place next to a twin sunflower that was in a pumpkin. None of us said a word.

The front lines were immediately bombarded with imps and Zombonis. Catapults attacked the rooves, umbrella leaves trying as hard as they could to defend the plants. The initial wave wasn't too bad, we had no casualties. Three wallnuts and a tallnut were injured, but nothing serious. Then the second wave struck.

Dozens of zombies dropped from the sky. Gargantuars smashed through the front lines instantly. We had to retreat. The screams of plants, some I never knew, echoed across the battlefield. Rodger and Daniel covered us as we evacuated to our eighth base. I didn't see the twin sunflower from earlier. Some pults were weeping in the corner. We had lost again.

The next battle, we all expected to lose again. Some plants had defected in fear. But me, Daniel, Doug and Rodger refused to give up. We wouldn't let them take Suburbia. But this was almost our last chance. After this, the battle would be taken to the streets. Humans would be in danger. We wouldn't let that happen.

This battle, we stayed indoors, shooting the zombies down as well as we could. But the building started to fall. Our evac route was blocked. All hope was lost as gargantuars and catapults advanced menacingly. Then, before they had reached us, a single peashooter had run into the fray. He wasn't from our ragtag army. Leaping into the zombies, he took out a giga-gargantuar all by himself. And we all cheered. We rallied together and fought back.

Day turned to night. The sounds of explosions echoed across the battlefield. We tiredly fought. Plants all around me were falling in exhaustion and pain. But we had to persevere. The mysterious peashooter fought through the night as we rested. The next day, the fight continued. We fought for not just our lives, but the lives of all the people in Suburbia. Rodger and Daniel were fighting like crazy. The peashooter was defeating all of them, untouchable. Not a scratch on him. And night fell again. But we fought harder than we ever had. As my comrades fell, I continued to fight. I tried to help the mysterious peashooter. But he was always one step ahead of me.

Eventually, the battle was over. The zombies retreated for the first time in history, and we all celebrated. But I noticed Rodger and the peashooter were no where to be found. Me, Doug and Daniel found them in the middle of the battlefield, Rodger laying to die. The peashooter was crying for him, and Rodger asked his name. The peashooter muttered his name, and Rodger smiled at him. Rodger then died, leaving the four of us. Daniel asked who the peashooter was. And he said he was Peas.

We buried the dead, all of them still buried at Main Street Cemetery. Peas was chosen to be leader, and ever since, we've pushed the zombies back, almost all the way out of Suburbia. All thanks to the mysterious peashooter who led us to victory."

Francis scratched his chin as I finished. Peas had calmed down, and he looked embarrassed. I smiled at Peas, and he smiled back sadly. Francis clapped and smiled at me.

"A story well told. Bravo."

 _That's, that's really how it happened? I'm sorry for being insensitive earlier. Jeez, you've seen so much horror…_

It's ok Alex. Wait a moment, where are you? We can get you out!

 _The door behind Francis. He locked it though._

Alrighty then.

"Well! Since we've both told stories, how about Peas? I'd love to hear one from him."

"I have an alternative offer."

I tackled Francis and reached into his pockets. He squirmed and growled beneath me. Grabbing his keys, I lept up. Peas stood up, shocked. Francis groaned on the floor. I ran to the door and tried one of the keys. Nope. There are TONS of keys on this thing! How am I going to get this open in time?

"Take your time, Sunny. I've got this guy."

Peas had Francis pinned to the ground. Peas hadn't killed him, impressively. I would've killed him by now.

I turned back to the door and tried another key. Nope. That's ok. I've got all the time I need. Another… no. And the next…


	20. Chapter 20

"Got it!"

I opened the door and peered inside. The room had wooden walls. A long table covered in blueprints and vials of chemicals was to the left. Doug sat in the corner, muffled and tied up. Seeing me, his eyes widened. I smiled and ran to him. After I untied him, he ran to the door, pulling off the bandana covering his mouth.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Doug, wait!"

He was gone. Peas'll have to deal with him.

 _You're here? I'm on the table, under a blueprint. You should take some of these. There's a backpack near where Doug was._

Thanks!

I walked to the backpack and picked it up. Then I retrieved Alex. It felt good to wear the backpack.

"Sunny! We've got a problem!"

I ran quickly to the other room, where Anix and Dr. Francis were walking out the door, carrying Peas. Doug was hiding in the corner, but no one cared. I shot at Anix, causing him to drop Peas. Peas kicked Francis as I fought Anix. Doug jumped on Anix's back and shot his helmet. Anix threw Doug at me, but I avoided Doug.

"Sunny! Duck!"

I ducked as Francis swung a pole above my head, and it hit Anix. Anix cursed, then glared at Francis. Francis looked nervous, and he said,

"Sorry, bro."

Bro? BROTHER?!

I was knocked aside by the pole while I was distracted. Francis started repeatedly hitting Peas with the pole. Anix then picked up Doug and head butted him, knocking him out. I growled and tackled Anix, the two of us rolling across the floor, right into Francis. The three of us ended up in a pile, with me at the top. Anix groaned, caught between me and Francis.

 _Uh oh._

What? Oh, no. Peas!

I got up and ran to him, seeing him with some large bruises. He was coughing up a little blood.

"Peas! Are you ok?"

He nodded and stood up, shaking a little. I put his left pod over my shoulder to support him. Francis got up and looked at us. He smiled evilly.

"Hurt, are we? I can fix that."

Then Anix stopped him by slamming into his side.

"Not him! We want the peashooter alive, remember?"

"I know! I was gonna kill the sunflower!"

I gasped, and Peas looked angry.

 _They have a plan. But I don't know the details on it. Francis actually talked to me sometimes. It was weird._

Well, what did he say?

 _Not much. Mostly bragging about how ingenious his plan was._

"Well, if we can't kill the peashooter, we'll torture him!"

"What do you mean, 'can't kill him'? It's your plan!"

These two…

"Psst. Sunny?" Peas whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"What are we going to do? We can't leave Doug, and I'm injured."

"I don't know."

Peas was the leader here. So why does he expect _me_ to have the plan?

 _Because he doesn't have one. One that works, anyways. By the way, your turn is almost up._

Turn? Oh, my turn wi-

I was punched right in the face by Anix, who looked pretty angry. Peas fell with me, and the zombies towered over us. Anix was smiling, while Francis was confused.

"I thought better of you, Sunny. Why didn't you see that coming?"

I replied with a steely glare. Francis backed up a little, while Anix laughed. He picked up the pole and whacked me really hard. Like, ridiculously hard. The blow sent vibrations through my head. Then I blacked out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 3: A Small Secret**

 **Chapter 21**

 _Click._

I woke up tied to a chair. Wait, what was that click? I checked my surroundings. A pitch black room. I wonder where Doug and Sunny are. Last thing I remember is fainting on the floor from my injuries after Francis beat me. Doug and Sunny were knocked out.

I clenched my pods as I remembered how they had beat me, how Francis had taunted me. _Peas Jr.?_ No. I won't live in the shadow of my father. Not now, not ever. At least Sunny understood, I think.

I started to rock back and forth, eventually tipping over the chair. Using my chin, I inched forward slowly. I have no idea where I'm going, but-

 _But you need to stay put. Stay here. You have to wait. Something you don't do often, I might add._

What the heck? A voice in my head, have I gone insane? No, I might've been drugged, or-

 _Shut up and let me help you. Stay put. Name's Alex._

Uh, what?

 _How can you be so clueless? I expected more from a seasoned leader._

Why are you in my head, "Alex"?

 _I'm the book. Or, at least, a spirit inside the book that helps with it's enchantment. And since it's your turn…_

Ok, then. I'm going to pretend you don't exist, so I don't look crazy. Is that ok with you?

 _Fine. I'll be here if you need me. Oh, and don't go any further._

Uh, why?

I found out for myself, as a door seemed to materialize out of thin air and miss me by an inch. Dr. Francis stood there, interested in me, probably because I was going to escape.

"Hello, Peas Jr."

"Hello, psychopathic maniac."

Francis laughed and picked me up. Smiling, he went level with my face.

"You and I are going to have some fun."

I doubt it…

Francis dragged me and the chair out of the room and down the hall. The walls, floor and ceiling were all concrete. The lighting was dim. Eventually, Francis and I reached a door, which he opened and dragged me in. The room was large, but mostly taken up by a machine. Francis set me next to it. The smell of oil was overwhelming.

"This is the torture chamber. I've improved it since we last met."

"When, before I got knocked out?"

"Yes and no."

He laughed and showed me a notebook. A crude drawing of a peashooter convulsing was on the page.

"I tried to maximize pain without making you unconscious or killing you. After all, you're the most useful plant here."

What? Useful? What's he planning?

"So I decided to let you live. But, not without a small price. Both your friends stay here. Their lives for yours. Or, all three of you die."

I thought about that. Maybe I could trick him. Eventually I thought of a plan.

"How about this, Francis? My life for theirs."

He was unimpressed, as I thought he might be. I just hope this works. What if it doesn't? What if he just kills me and tortures my friends?

"Well?" I asked, a little uncertainly.

"Well, fine."

Yes! Now all I have to do is confuse him. But before I could do that…

"Actually, no. I'll send you with an escort back to Suburbia and kill your friends. How does that sound?"

Not good. Not good at all.


	22. Chapter 22

"Anix! Get down here with and escort and take Peas Jr. to the Biology Chamber!" Dr. Francis yelled into the intercom.

"Um, why do you want him in the Biology Chamber?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine. I'll bring some soldier bots."

"Why do you want me in the Biology Chamber if you're going to let me go?"

Francis laughed maniacally, his eyes starting to tear up. What the heck is wrong with this guy, anyways? How is he so stupid as to laugh and murder plants? He has to be insane.

"Well?"

"You'll know soon enough."

He snickered after that. The sound of his laughter is pretty irritating. And why is he so happy? Where's Doug? And Sunny? So many questions… Ow… Now my head hurts.

Anix and two soldier bots entered the room, the bots flanking Anix like he's royalty or something. Before even looking at Francis, he grabbed me by the neck and started to drag me away. Francis cleared his throat surprisingly loudly, causing Anix to stop.

"What?"

"Don't you want some tools to torture him?"

Anix smiled eerily as Francis handed him an odd toolbox. He then looked at me and rattled it in front of my face.

"Ok, ok, I get it."

Anix promptly replied by whacking me with the toolbox. My head throbbed painfully. I started to sway.

"Can't even handle a little smack?"

"He's more pathetic than I thought."

"Hmph. He was defiant earlier."

Their conversation hurt my head even more. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate, but the pain was too strong.

 _Deep breaths._

What? Oh, right. You're in my head too.

I started to do as they said, taking low, deep breaths. It helped, a little. But at least I could think clearly.

Then Anix threw me to the ground. I had been untied? Ok then. I tried to run, but the soldier bots easily grabbed me. Their metallic grip slightly hurt, and they were freezing cold.

"Fine. I'll cooperate."

"Good. Don't give my general any trouble, or you'll receive the same treatment as your father."

I clenched my pods but said nothing. Anix walked out the door with the box, and the bots followed, still carrying me. As the door closed behind us, I thought I heard two different laughs. One was Francis's, but the other was more maniacal. More menacing. Faint, but unsettling all the same. That made me wonder: Who else is here? And why?


	23. Chapter 23

I've been face to face with many things. But a human child in a lab coat with a head the size of a 90's TV was new. It was Edgar, Francis' genetically cloned son. For some reason he wasn't turned into a zombie, I guess he didn't want to be.

"So. You're that peashooter Anix was talking about."

"Yeah, tell him I'm going to beat him up once I get out of here."

"Oh, you won't be able to. I'll make sure of that."

"You mean your dad will."

I was punched in the left eye for that. Edgar looked pretty angry.

"That fool couldn't kill you if you gave him a rocket launcher and tied yourself up. The fact that we're even related…"

He shuddered and went to a console behind me. After he did some sciency things, he asked,

"Do you want antiseptic for the operation?"

"What operation?"

"I'll take that as a no."

I sighed. Oh, I didn't explain where I am. I'm currently in a concrete room strapped to a steel bed standing upright. Anix had strapped me in and left, leaving me with Edgar.

Then I felt a needlepoint on my head. A large needle. It started to penetrate my skin. The pain was unbelievable. I started to growl, then as it went further in, I yelled out. Edgar didn't stop it. The needle kept going in. It was so painful, I think they made it as painful as possible.

I was crying with the pain. I don't think I can survive it. I'm…

But everything stopped. The needle, the pain. Me. It was seemingly a frozen part in time. It seemed to take forever, but it was only an instant. The needle was pulled out, and I was on the ground, unstrapped, bleeding out of my head. I looked up just in time to see Edgar examine me with a clipboard. Then I blacked out.


	24. Chapter 24

I wish I knew how the others were doing. Actually wish I was with them.

Instead I'm being dragged by my stem across a cement hallway. By a soldier bot that has a crushing grip. I can barely breathe.

But that's not the worst part. The worst part is that my friends' execution is soon. And I can't do a thing about it.

The soldier bot threw me into a large room. The walls and floors were concrete, and a large dark area was above us. Doug and Sunny were on the ground, unconscious. They had been seriously beaten.

I got up weakly and walked over to them. What am I going to do? There's no way to get Francis to change his mind.

 _I have an idea._

I'm open to it.

 _I thought you'd be mad at me for disobeying you._

Well, I need all the help I can get. There's no way I can rescue them. No way we can escape. Coming here was suicide. I can't believe I led them to their deaths.

 _No, you didn't._

I felt like it was laughing. I don't know why.

"Oww… my head…"

Sunny was regaining consciousness. I was glad to see that. Maybe she could help.

Speaking of help, what's your idea?

 _Anix. He won't help you, but he isn't completely happy with Francis. Kind of like the human._

Not happy with Francis… I don't get it.

 _Distract him. But not through trickery, do it by being yourself._

You mean the most useless plant ever in coming up with plans? Or making decisions?

 _Yes. Especially the part where you're bad at deciding. Use that to your advantage._

I don't think I'm going to like what I hear…

"Peas? Where are we?"

"Still in Francis' lab."

"So, we're prisoners?"

"Yeah, but maybe not for long."

"You've got a plan?"

"Maybe not me… but I DO know one thing."

"What?"

Then a microphone squealed extremely loudly, and Francis screeched at us through an intercom.

"That your _executions_ will provide a TON of entertainment, and that Peas Jr.'s SOUL will be _TORN TO TINY PIECES."_

"Uh, you can hear us?" I asked, confused and off-put.

" _Yes…_ and I love doing this! It's so _incredibly_ fun to strike fear in you while being safe in a hidden area! It's like cheating!"

"I can agree with that," Sunny whispered.

Then Doug woke up, saw that we were trapped, and started freaking out.

"WHAT THE- WHERE- WHY- GHAA!"

Then he ran around the room until he hit a wall, knocking himself to the ground. Francis started laughing hysterically, and I raced to Doug.

"You ok?"

"Oww… Peas? This is a dream, right? Please?"

"Uh…"

Doug stared at the ground, miserable.

" _BORING!"_ Francis yelled at us. "Guards, execute the repeater. His entertainment value has lowered to an unacceptable level."

Then four foot soldiers dropped in seemingly out of nowhere and grabbed Doug. Oh, shoot.

I reactively shot the soldier holding Doug in the head and took his Z-1 blaster. One of the other soldiers shot me in the back and I fell to the ground.

"Leave the peashooter! KILL THE REPEATER YOU IDIOTS!"

I guess the soldier that hit me really didn't like his superior because he kicked me and got ready to shoot. Then Doug tackled him and punched his head, sending it flying. He stared at his pods, horrified and shocked as blood creeped down them.

"Peas!"

I turn and see Sunny taking on the other two soldiers, constantly dodging and hitting them with sun pulses. I pick up the Z-1 I dropped and shoot the soldier on the left, vanquishing him. Sunny picked up the one on the right and slammed him into the wall. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Mercy! I concede!"

 _"WEAKLING!"_ Francis squealed.

The soldier shrugged.

"I promise to never fight a plant again."

I took his gun.

"I believe you," I said, causing Doug and Sunny looked at me in shock. "What's your name?"

"Z- Zingo."

"Well, Zingo, you better leave before Francis kills you."

He nodded frantically as Sunny let him go. I was expecting him to betray us, but instead he used his rocket pack to get out of there. A sensible zombie for once.

"Peas… you… you _trusted_ him? And you were _right?"_

I looked up at the darkness where Zingo had left to. For once, I had made a decision based on my own instinct. I didn't even think about it, and I was right.

"Uhg. One disobeys me and tries to kill the peashooter, and another is a cowardly traitor. I think that Anix is to blame. Yeah, he's in charge of the army. He'll be at fault."

"Shut up," Sunny sighed, and shot a pulse up into the dark. A large electric flash told us that she had hit her mark.

 _That would've been cooler if this was in her perspective._

I think it's cool enough as it is. Now, about that plan…

 _I've got you covered. First…_


	25. Chapter 25

The foot soldiers escorted me down the hall, four in front and an unknown number behind me. I guess Francis didn't want to take any chances. I was being taken to my death, or at least I _thought_ so. I really hate this… why couldn't have I just let someone else go? Or, better yet, voted against trusting that snow pea? Why did I have to be so stupid?

 _Because you're not paying attention to the situation at HAND! You're thinking about the past! LET IT GO ALREADY!_

Oh, yeah… you've had to put up with all my thoughts.

 _And I'm sick of it._

Well, sorry.

I was taken to a small room and strapped to a chair for, like, the third time now. Francis and Anix were arguing quietly. I couldn't hear them, but Anix really didn't look happy with Francis. Maybe Alex's plan _would_ work…

Then that was thrown out the window when Anix yelled at him "JUST KILL HIM!" Yay. So, now what? Do I improvise, or still try? I'm probably dead either way.

Then I noticed Doug's book on a table next to them. I had an idea. But, who do ask? Francis, or Anix?

 _Just pick one._

I thought about it, wavering between the two, then I decided to pick neither. I shot a pea at the book, causing it to go flying through the air and land on the door handle, opening it. The book then fell onto a Z-1 lying on the floor, making it shoot through the chair legs right to Anix's foot. Not knowing what had happened, he punched Francis into the table, knocking it over and having the release button for the chair slide over to me. That was the luckiest chain reaction in the history of ever.

I shot the release button and immediately ran for the door, picking up Doug's book. He'd want it back, and I don't like disappointing him. He's like my little brother.

"STOP HIM!"

A large squad of foot soldiers charged at me as I ran, but I didn't look back. I rammed through a door back to the factory we had first come into, and vaulted over the railing onto a conveyor belt. I constantly shot peas at browncoats as I ran, leaping from conveyor to conveyor. Then I tripped on a cone and face-planted onto the solid concrete. You can't imagine how badly it hurt.

I got up and started running again, but I didn't get far before a soldier bot shot my back leaf and I fell. The browncoats were about to tear me to pieces when Anix called out,

"Stop! We need him alive!"

I was bleeding, my head hurt and I was gasping for breath. Death seemed close. But then something unexpected happened:

"You two, escort him out of the facility. Make sure he doesn't come back, but most importantly, make sure he doesn't die."

Two browncoats did just that. They picked me up and helped me walk to the exit. They didn't drag me: they practically carried me out, making sure I wasn't hurt too badly. One of them even tore a piece of his tie off to patch the hole in my back leaf. It was like they wanted me to go back… abandon the mission… abandon my friends… and just live a normal life. It was strange.

Sure enough, we reached the staircase that led outside. Before I could try to escape, the browncoat who ripped his tie punched the other one and let me go. He switched ties with his former companion and smiled at me.

"Returning the favor."

I was puzzled. Then realization hit me.

"Zingo?"

"Yep! Now, I suggest you go back the way we came, but take a detour to the right just before reaching the factory. That's where the prison area is. You can…"

He stopped and looked back down the hall as two soldier bots came in. Zingo yelled for me to go, and the bots fired at him. Only one shot hit him, right in the mouth, hitting his tongue. He screamed and ran up the stairs, blood trailing him. I faced the bots and shot at them. One lunged at me, trying to grab me while the other stepped back. I dodged the lunge and slid between the second bot's legs. I ran for my life as the bots called in reinforcements. I'm sure this won't end well.


	26. Chapter 26

I hid in an empty room as a squad of soldiers passed by. I was breathing as lightly as I could. I'd been at this for a while, creeping along the corridors and hallways. No one had seen me yet, and I was relieved when the squad passed. Then, the intercom turned on and Francis said,

 _"Just a reminder, anyone caught escaping will be executed on the spot. Good day."_

"Isn't that a quote?" Anix whispered just loudly enough to be picked up by the microphone.

"Uh, no…"

"It is, isn't it?"

"Quiet!"

I crept down the halls, trying to find Doug and Sunny. The book was clenched tightly in my hand. As I passed a squad of soldiers, I overheard their conversation.

"The repeater is being executed now? Why?"

"Because the boss wants it done quickly just in case something happens."

"Something like what?"

Then I made a dramatic entrance by running towards them and glaring.

"Like that."

"Oh… wait."

The soldiers fell soon enough. Wiping my pods on the wall, I picked up Doug's book again and ran as fast as I could. I don't know where I'm going, but I've got to find them.

I ran up a ridiculously long set of stairs and entered an arena, except I entered the stands. Being careful as not to be seen, I searched the arena below me. I was at ground level, in a concrete ring surrounding a shallow pit. The smell of death filled the air, then again, zombies are the ones here.

In the arena, Doug was crying at the wall. Sunny was nowhere to be seen. Well, they're executing Doug, so bringing Sunny might not've been the best idea.

Three soldiers with swords were advancing on Doug. Looking closer at him, I could see a chain on his neck. Quickly I ran through the crowds of zombies, not caring if they shot at me. Then I jumped into the arena.


	27. Chapter 27

That wasn't the best idea.

The zombies in the crowd gasped and whispered among themselves as I stood in front of Doug, my pods clenched. The soldiers stared at me, their expressions blank. Not the reaction I had expected.

 _"PEAS JR! WHAT A NICE AND COMPLETELY PREDICTABLE SURPRISE!"_ Francis yelled over a microphone.

"He didn't predict that." Anix added.

"Shut up."

I looked around, trying to find them. I found nothing, just an endless sea of zombies watching us. I started lowering my pods. I just realized that night was falling, and I was tired. I'd been running around all day without rest. Doug noticed and whispered,

"What're we gonna do? You can't fight forever…"

Uh… I have no idea.

Of course I didn't say that out loud. Doug's terrified, and I don't want to let him down.

I racked my non-existent brain for something. We fight and die, or we try to bust Doug out and die. Great options. There's got to be something I'm missing here!

"Peas?"

"Hmm?"

"Anything?"

Doug was desperate. He was shaking all over. I eyed the soldiers nervously before turning to him.

"Doug?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to be completely honest: I don't know what to do. I never really did. But I _will_ get you out of here. There's got-"

" _Kill the repeater. Leave the peashooter."_

The soldiers advanced, their swords pointed at us. I jumped over them and knocked one out, grabbing his sword. The other two lunged at Doug. He jumped off the wall and onto one, holding on with all his might. I swung the sword at the last soldier once he got back up, and he countered easily.

Our blades clashed repeatedly as I tried to vanquish him. He swung in a wide arc, leaving his face wide open. I took the opportunity and shot a pea right at him, blinding him and knocking him back. His sword flew wildly as he tried to fend me off and wipe the pea stain from his face.

I cut off his sword arm and slashed his waist. The soldier fell to the ground and looked at me in pure horror. I raised the blade to kill him.

 _Look out!_

I froze as one of the other soldiers tackled me. A sword was in his hand. He could've impaled me easily.

 _"Leave the peashooter."_

Those words echoed in my Brain as the soldier and I fell to the ground. I rolled away from him and shot his hand. When he dropped the sword, I sliced his head clean off.

I turned back to Doug, where the other two soldiers were vanquished at his feet. He held a bloody sword in his hand. I cut off his chain and we went to the center of the arena. Then we raised our swords to the crowd. Silence. Doug started shaking again, but, to our immense surprise, a few zombies in the crowd clapped for us. Eventually the whole horde was cheering.

Doug looked at me in confusion.

"What'd we do?"

I smiled.

"Nothing yet. But now… we get Sunny and get out of here."

I bowed, and Doug followed suit. The crowd's cheering increased, until a familiar microphone squeal was heard.

"WHAT?! I leave for two minutes to get the flower ready, and you're CHEERING FOR THEM?!"

"Yes they are!" I shouted. "And if you want to stop them, fight us yourselves!"

Then a portion of the wall to our right opened and Anix stepped out, dragging Sunny. She wasn't moving. He flung her towards us and sneered.

"Gladly. I accept your challenge."

He adjusted his helmet, loaded his gun, shook himself, then rocket-jumped towards us, a maniacal laugh coming from his open mouth.


	28. Chapter 28

Me and Doug, oh, Doug and I, dove out of the way, and Anix crashed into the ground. I ran to Sunny while Doug just ran. He might be able to jump the arena wall, but I wouldn't risk it. The zombies would tear him to pieces.

"Sunny, Sunny wake up!"

She wasn't moving. I felt for a pulse. She was alive, just unconscious. I turned to see Anix sneering at me. He bent over and- WHAT THE HECK?!

I grabbed Sunny and jumped out of the way as a missile whizzed past us. Doug and I stared at it until it exploded at the wall. We turned back to Anix, who smirked.

"Pretty neat, huh?"

"Yeah… for escaping." Doug responded. He then ran out the hole in the wall. I picked up Sunny and followed as Anix shot at me. The pellets grazed my skin and I'm pretty sure one hit the book. I shot down every browncoat in my path as I carried Sunny through the lab.

Later, Sunny had woken up and was so happy to see me that she almost squeezed me to death. Seriously, I couldn't breathe.

 _Then ask her to stop._

I would, if she wasn't crying. She's that relieved.

Doug wanted to leave as soon as possible, but we still had a job to do. As a compromise, I gave Doug the book back and telling him to leave if he wanted. If he read that we were in trouble, he could come back.

Sunny and I explored the base soon enough. She was unusually quiet, and she fidgeted with her leaves the whole time, not looking at me.

 _Well… ask her what's up._

I'm not the best at that.

 _Just try… jeez…_

"Sunny? Something wrong?"

"N-no," She stammered, "I'm-I'm worried about Doug, that's all."

She's lying, but I shrugged it off. If she doesn't want to talk that's her problem.

Coming to another room I recognized it as the biology chamber. It was dimly lit with multiple jars of… things… everywhere. The machine that Edgar had used was gone. A scribbled note lay on one of multiple tables. I picked it up and read it.

 _Edgar, I need you to use the injector. Peas needs to have the tracking device put in ASAP. We don't want suspicion rising. Burn this after you read it._

 _-Francis_

"Peas?"

Tracking device? Why would they need to track me? Is that why Francis didn't want me to die? Why didn't Edgar burn this? How come I didn't think it was suspicious? Is-

"Peas? Are you ok?"

"Y-"

"Ah, look who decided to drop by."

We turned back to the door and saw Edgar standing there.

"Well, this is certainly interesting."


	29. Chapter 29

He looked at what I was reading and smirked.

"Ah, yes…"

He stepped to the side and motioned for us to go.

"Francis is building a giant zombie robot, a Zombot, if you will. You can find the blueprints in the left hallway, third door on the left. Good luck."

"Why would you help us?" Sunny asked skeptically.

"Because he's a clueless fool. He has no idea what he's done by creating the apocalypse. The sooner he's stopped, the better."

The two of us nodded slowly. It made sense.

 _Go quickly, I hear something!_

I nodded to Sunny and we ran. We didn't look back as we passed Edgar. He was probably smiling as we left.

Following Edgar's instructions we came to the room with the Zombot. It was _massive._ It's head alone was the size of a, uh, what are those things called? Those giant bubble things? Oh, whatever…

The Zombot reminded me of a browncoat, except ginormous. There's no way we could beat this thing.

"Do you think this is enough recon?" I whispered.

Sunny nodded slowly, in awe. Suddenly, we heard an ear-piercing screech. It came from the Zombot. Its eyes glowed a menacing yellow and the sound of snapping metal echoed around the room. It raised its humongous hands and glared at us.

 _"Helloooooooooo…"_

"Francis." We muttered simultaneously.

"I see you found my GREATEST achievement. I call it…"

The lights started flickering and the roof opened to reveal a star-strewn sky.

"The ZOMBOT. And it's about to kill you. Goodbye!"

 _That would've been more dramatic if we didn't know its name._

The Zombot's eyes glowed red and it shot a hulking fireball at us. Sunny grabbed me and jumped out of the way. We fell down to the lowest floor of the chamber. We looked up just in time to see a brown foot come crashing down onto us.

Sunny tackled me and I watched her get crushed by the robot. She- she was gone. I c-couldn't move.

"S-Sunny?"

Silence. Even the Zombot looked down at where he had stomped. Francis didn't say anything. Tears started to fall.

"Sunny!"

She couldn't be gone.

And she wasn't.

"Up here!"

Sunny was on the Zombot, climbing up. I smiled so wide my face hurt. She was trying to get to the Zombot's head. Francis must've noticed, because Sunny was electrocuted and fell to the floor.

"Hmph. You just _had_ to ruin a deliciously tragic moment."

"Shut up Francis." Sunny growled in response.

I grabbed her leaf and ran to the exit while Francis was distracted. We didn't get far. The Zombot's fist crashed down in front of us, blocking it. Then it opened the hand, and five foot soldiers came out, ready to kill us.

I jumped to the left, taking Sunny with me. The soldiers tried to shoot her, but I wouldn't let them. Whenever they'd line up a shot, I'd block it. Francis must've realized what I was doing, because he said,

"Fine! We'll let you go! (Stupid Peas and his stupid heroics. How'd he even figure it out?)"

The Zombot raised its hand and we were allowed to pass. Sunny glanced at me questioningly, but I whispered "I'll explain later."

The two of us were allowed safe passage to the surface, where the forest around us was a welcome sight. We'd spent over two days in that place at least, so the fresh air and change of scenery was welcome.

 _It sure is…_

Uh, Alex? Where's Doug?

 _Head towards the desert. He'll meet you by the border._

I wonder how he felt when he realized you're the book.

 _He didn't. Now, he's freaked out and- yep. Tripped and fell, hitting a cactus._

We should meet up with him before he hurts himself some more.

 _Agreed._


	30. Chapter 30

We met by the cactus Doug had hit. When we met, he shook me and asked all sorts of questions about Alex. Sunny was surprised too, saying she had met Alex as well, so she also contributed to my answers. Doug finally stopped asking questions and sat down.

He looked different. He was a little taller, his posture was less hunched over, and he had a few cactus spikes (are they spikes? I don't know) on his face. Sunny and I helped him remove them, then Doug smiled.

"Finally we can go home!" he yelled. "We're finally done!"

Sunny then remembered how strangely Francis had acted.

"Not yet. Not until Peas gives us a few explanations."

 _Oh boy._

"Well?"

I looked at the ground.

"I'm not gonna be going home anytime soon."

Doug cocked his head.

"Why not?"

They wouldn't stop staring at me. I was super nervous. If I were them, I'd ditch me and just go home myself. (Okay, that sounds confusing even to me.)

"So… you guys know how Francis wanted me to leave alive?"

"Yeah?"

"So… when I woke up after our failed escape, they took me to the biology chamber…"

I gulped, remembering the needle. I could still feel the pain.

"And they strapped me to a chair and put a large needle in my head."

Doug's and Sunny's eyes widened. I was still looking at the ground.

"I thought they were taking a blood sample, but…"

I took a deep breath.

"But they didn't. I didn't know what they did until I found a note. It was about the procedure. They put something in me."

I looked at them right in the face and said,

"I'm a walking bomb, headed right for Suburbia."


End file.
